Rogue Soul
Rogue Soul is a runner game by SoulGame Studios. It has a sequel game called Rogue Soul 2. Introduction We start with our protagonist, Rogue Soul, stealing an apple from a nearby vendor. Later, he sees a wanted poster for him with a 43 soulon bounty. Proud of his little disturbance in the town, he continues his way, only to see another wanted poster for someone called Borin Hood, who has a 5000 soulon bounty. Angry and determined, he vows to do better, thus starting his journey to become the most wanted thief in town. Tutorial Before starting the actual game, you go through a tutorial level explaining the basics of the game. Goal Your goal is to beat Borin Hood's bounty of 5000 soulons. Your total bounty is shown at the top right corner of the screen. The bounty increases when you run, pick up treasure or kill enemies. Controls All controls can be changed in the main menu To move forwards and backwards, use the right and left arrow keys respectively. To jump, use the up arrow key. Pressing the up arrow key while in mid-air will perform a double jump, however these are limited. Give flowers to a Souly to gain more double jumps. Double jumps are represented with a white wing. If you are on a platform, you can drop down using the down arrow key. To slide, use F'''. To throw a dagger, use '''G. Daggers are limited, and can be picked up while running. It is possible to kill enemies off-screen with a dagger. They are represented with a dagger. To parachute, use D. Parachutes are limited, and can be picked up while running. They are represented with a folded parachute. You can also pick up armor. Armor blocks you from one hit per use. It is represented with a armor. Every time you respawn, you will automatically be wearing armor. Treasure While running, you can pick up treasures and coins. These will add to your total bounty. Different types of treasure collected will also yield loot, which are achievements in the game. Some of them can be hard to get, so keep those eyes peeled! Enemies You will also encounter many different enemies. Each one have unique methods of attack, and on defeat, add to your total bounty. The most basic ones introduced in the tutorial are Swordsmen and Spearmen. Swordsmen can be taken down by overwhelming them or dodging their sword strike. Spearmen can be defeated by jumping on them. Captains will raise their swords and dash at you, but can be defeated by sliding. Brutes will slow swing their axes at you, and can also be defeated by sliding. Black captains appear at every odd numbered zone from zone 5 onwards, and are immune to daggers. They can be defeated by jumping over the blue smoke and hitting them with a sword. Assassins will appear and throw a dagger at you, usually from behind. If you get hit without armor, your run ends. However, in the game, you will have the option to continue your game with the same bounty starting from the level you died in with armor. After you die three times, there are no more repeats and you will have to start again from level one. More information here. Loot Your achievements are recorded in the loot room. Each achievement you get will give you a visual addition to your loot room. The amount of loot you have is recorded in the top left hand corner of the loot room. In order to gain more loot, complete missions, which can be viewed by pressing the button at the bottom of the room. As you gain more loot, you will also gain skins and weapons to customize your rogue with. This will not affect gameplay in any way. Category:Game Category:Runner Category:Kongregate